<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ngitshele by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344525">Ngitshele</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ngitshele</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iseli lakhe lalibanda, linomswakama, lincane, futhi litholakala kwelinye lamazinga aphansi weRed Keep, ngakho-ke ukukhanya okutholakalayo kuphela kwaqhamuka ephaseji ngokusebenzisa eminye imifantu emnyango. Ukushaywa uJaime akutholile ngaphambi kokuphonswa esitokisini kwakhanya sobala ukuthi ukuphela kwecala ayengalenza ngenxa yomsuka wakhe kwakuwukungabikho kwamaketanga esihlakaleni nasezandleni zakhe.</p><p>Wahlala onqenqemeni olude lomnyango, ezama konke okusemandleni akhe ukugxila kokunye ngaphandle kobuhlungu obusezimbanjeni zakhe noma ekuxineni ayekuzwa ngokungalaleli kukaBrienne.</p><p>Ukholelwe ukuthi uboshwe izinsuku ezintathu, kepha okuwukuphela kwendawo ayebhekisa kuyo kwakuyipulethi yokudla eyayiphonswa phansi njalo phansi. Lowo owayephambi kwakhe ngaleso sikhathi wayengowesithathu. Njalo lapho kuvuleka umnyango wayeziphonsa kuye elungele ukubuza umphathi wakhe ukuze athole izindaba ze-wench. Isikhathi sokuqala unogada, umuntu obukeka eyangaphandle, wenza sengathi akazange amuzwe futhi wafulathela ngokungamkhonzi, kwaba sengathi uyigundane.</p><p>Okwesibili le ndoda yayimude kakhulu kuneyokugcina, mhlawumbe yayimude njengeBrienne, inezinwele ezibomvu futhi enekhala elibambe umlomo.</p><p>"Ngidinga ukwazi ukuthi uLady Brienne unjani, ungumbambi wami futhi ..."</p><p>Le ndoda yamkhafulela eduze kakhulu ngaphambi kokuyishaya ehlombe ngenkemba evuthiwe, yamphoqa ukuba eguqe ngamadolo phambi komnyango.</p><p>"UTarth uyincithakalo, i-Kinglayer," wamqinisekisa ngokucasuka, kodwa elangazelela ukuthola uphawu lokudumala kuye.</p><p>"Kungumsebenzi wami lowo," kugcizelela uJaime, ezama ukukhohlwa ukwedelela indoda ebekhuluma ngayo ngeBrienne. Ngidinga ukwazi ukuthi unakekelwa kahle yini… uma esevele esabhalisile, ”wengeza ngethemba.</p><p>Uyazi? Ukube bekungengenxa yowesifazane omubi kangako, ngokuqinisekile ngithathe konke okushiwoyo lapho. Ake ungitshele, ingabe ngempela ululaka lwakho? Wabuza, esondela kuye ngokumangazayo. Ngabe ubecabanga udadewenu ngenkathi umhlafuna?</p><p>Ngenhlanhla kuJaime, le ndoda ayizange imnikeze isikhathi futhi yabe isingena emnyango ngemuva kwakhe njengoba ukuhleka kwakhe kufana nokwehla kwephaseji. UJaime ubesezogadla kuye futhi izinto bezingazophela kahle kuye. Noma kunjalo, noma kuphi lapho ayekubheka khona, izinto zazingeke zimhambele kahle.</p><p>Okwesithathu lapho unogada embuza, enye ehlukile imane yamtshela ukuthi akusaseyona ibhizinisi lakhe ngaphambi kokuyishaya esiswini lapho izama ukumvimba ukuthi ayibuze eminye imibuzo.</p><p>Ukudla okuthathu, imibuzo emithathu engaphenduleki, izinsuku ezintathu ku-anteroom yokufa, ngaphandle kokukhanya nokuthula okuye kwaphuka kuphela ngalolo suku lwesithathu ngokubakhona kwe-Drip engapheli evuza ophahleni lweseli lakhe. Plop-plop-plop.</p><p>Wazama ukucabanga ukuthi kungaqhamuka kuphi, kepha wayengaqinisekile impela ukuthi iselula yakhe yayikuphi, ngakho-ke wayengazi ukuthi isisesitezi phezulu. Plop-plop-plop.</p><p>Wayecabanga ukuthi iThrion izokwazi ukusebenzisa i-Drip ukulandela ukuhamba kwesikhathi, kepha yayingenabo ubuhlakani noma isineke esidingekayo kulo msebenzi. I-Plop-plop-plop, kuzwakale sengathi kunjeya umama wakhe wayevame ukumkhotha kuye. Walala walala okwakungathi ubusuku bonke; ubusuku obugcwele amaphupho amnyama nobuhlungu obufihliwe ukubanda nomswakama.</p><p>Ngokuzayo lapho ezwa izitebhisi ezinyaweni epaseji wasondela emnyango ngokushesha. Noma ngubani osendaweni yabo ngabe usefundile isifundo: vuma ukudla buthule ungabuzi mibuzo; kodwa wayedinga ukwazi ngeBrienne.</p><p>Lapho umnyango uvuleka, kwavela yona le ndoda ebimklolodele ngosuku lwesibili. Akakuvumelanga lokho kumyekise.</p><p>"U-Lady Brienne udinga ukunakekelwa okukhethekile, ngidinga ukwazi ..." waqala ukusho. Unogada ushaye izinyawo, kubukeka sengathi udakiwe.</p><p>"Impungushe yakho ayisadingi lutho, i-Kingslayer." Wamqinisekisa ngokumamatheka ngaphambi kokulahla ipuleti phansi nokuchitha ingxenye yokuqukethwe kwalo. Izolo bamuthole elukhuni futhi ngaphandle kokuphefumula esitokisini sakhe. Kepha ungakhathazeki, kukhona ama-bristles amahle kunaye esibayeni, ungamkhetha oyithandayo kakhulu ukumfaka esikhundleni sakhe - wahleka ihlaya lakhe.</p><p>Ngaleso sikhathi uJaime wayengadingi noma yikuphi ukushaywa ngokomzimba ukuze awele phansi. Amadolo aguqa ngaphandle kwemvume yakhe wavele waguqa ngamadolo phambi kwamehlo onogada ababemangele, owavele wathuka ngaphambi kokuhamba.</p><p>Plop-plop-plop. Ngemuva kwalokho uJaime waqonda lapho kwavela khona lelo phutha: kwakuyinkundla ebomvu ebekhalela iTarth Maiden, eyayigcine iwushiye emhlabeni lowo eyayingakaze ibe ngawo ngempela.</p><p>Konke okunye kwavele kwehla ukubaluleka; ngisho nokuqonda ukuthi akukho lutho olwalusele ngaphandle kwalelo seli ngokushayeka kwalo njalo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>